The Incredible Four Arms
The Incredable Four Arms''' is the second movie in the Galactic Protectors movie cinema series.' Plot During the opening credits sequence, General Steve Caveleri meets with Dr. Carter Spainhower, the colleague and lover of his daughter Meredith, regarding an experiment which is meant, as Caveleri claims, to make humans immune to gamma radiation. The experiment—which is part of an operation Caveleri hopes will restart Dr. Abraham Erskine's failed "super soldier" program (that created Captain Anodite)—fails and exposes Carter to huge amounts of gamma radiation. This has the effect of transforming Carter into Four Arms whenever Carter becomes angry. As Four Arms, he destroys the lab and injures Meredith. Afterwards he flees, becoming a fugitive from the United States Armed Forces. Five years later, Carter works at a bottling factory in Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro, while searching for a cure for his condition. On the Internet, he collaborates with a colleague he knows only as "Mr. Grey", and to whom he is "Mr. Red". He is also learning meditative breathing techniques from a martial arts expert to help keep control, and has not transformed in 158 days. After Carter cuts his finger, a drop of his blood falls into a bottle, and is eventually ingested by a consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, creating medical complications. Using the bottle to trace Carter's location, Caveleri sends a team, led by British Royal Marine Kevin Levin to capture him. Carter transforms into Four Arms and defeats Levin's team. After Caveleri explains how Carter became Four Arms, Levin agrees to be injected with a small amount of a serum developed as part of the same operation, which gives him enhanced speed, strength, agility and healing, but after a time begins to distort his skeleton. Carter returns to Culver University in Virginia, where he first became Four Arms, and reunites with Meredith, who is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. Carter is attacked by Caveleri and Levin's forces, tipped off by the suspicious Samson. Four Arms dispatches Caveleri and Levin's team and flees with Meredith. After Four Arms reverts to Carter, he and Meredith go on the run. Carter makes contact with Mr. Grey, who urges them to meet him in New York City. He turns out to be cellular biologist Dr. Aloysius Animo, who tells Carter he has developed a possible antidote to Carter's condition. After a successful test, though he warns Carter that the antidote may only reverse each individual transformation, Animo reveals he has synthesized Carter's blood samples, which Carter sent from Brazil, into a large supply, with the intention of applying its "limitless potential" to medicine. Appalled and fearful of Four Arms's power falling into the hands of the military, Carter attempts to convince Animo to destroy the blood supply. Caveleri's forces attack and take Carter into custody with Meredith. Levin forces Animo to inject him with Carter's blood, as he covets Four Arms's power. Animo warns that the combination of the super-soldier formula and Carter's blood may cause him to become an "abomination". Unconcerned, Levin forces Animo to administer the blood and a gamma charge. The experiment mutates Levin into a creature with strength surpassing that of Four Arms. Six-Arms then attacks Animo, who gets some of Carter's blood into a cut on his forehead causing it to bulge and mutate him. Six-Arms then rampages through Harlem. Realizing that Four Arms is the only one who can stop Six-Arms, Carter convinces Caveleri to release him. He jumps from Caveleri's helicopter and transforms after hitting the ground. After a long and brutal battle through Harlem, Four Arms defeats Six-Arms by choking him with a huge chain, relenting only after Meredith's plea to spare him. After having a small, peaceful moment with Meredith, Four Arms flees. Thirty-one days later, Carter is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformation, he is attempting to transform in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face, revealing he now has control of Four Arms. An added scene before the ending credits shows General Caveleri drinking at a bar where he is approached by industrialist Carter Spainhower (Iron Stone), who reveals that a "team" is being formed. Characters *Carter Spainhower / Four Arms *Meredith Caveleri *General Steve Caveleri *Dr. Leonard Samson *Dr. Aloysius Animo *Carter Spainhower (Iron Stone) 'Villians' *Kevin Levin / Six-Arms *General Steve Caveleri Aliens Used 'By Carter' *Four Arms 'By Kevin''' *Four Arms Trivia *This movie takes place in an alternate dimension. See Also Iron Stone Iron Stone 2 Alien X (film) Captain Anodite: The First Protector The Protectors Spidermonkey (film) Spidermonkey 2 Spidermonkey 3 The Amazing Spidermonkey (film) Category:Movies